


Dear You - TIMELINE

by bellaaanovak



Series: Dear You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I started at the beginning of my fic, Dear You, I carefully edited the letters from Dean and also the timeline. It was screwy in accordance with when Dean went to Hell, so I wanted to fix it. This is essentially the timeline I wrote down so I wouldn't confuse myself. I will keep adding to it as the fic progresses. If you're an avid reader of this fic, I would recommend re-reading it from the beginning if you haven't already. If you haven't read it, I wouldn't suggest reading this first, because there are possible spoilers. This is just for readers to better understand when this is taking place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear You - TIMELINE

Thursday, 05/15/08: Dean dies and goes to Hell. Sam refers to this day as "day zero".

Friday, 05/30/08: Sam finds the box of letters Dean wrote him. [When the fic is completed, I'll post a masterpost of all the letters -- I will not be including all of them in the story, but I will post them all in that post for the reader's sake.]

Saturday, 05/31/08: Sam finds the wendigo hunt online. 

Sunday, 06/01/08: Sam goes on the wendigo hunt.

Monday, 06/02/08: Sam arrives at Bobby's house and sees Ruby for the first time since Dean died. She's in a new body. (Ruby 2.0). Ruby is exercised to see Dean.

Friday, 06/06/08: Adam arrives at Bobby's house.

Tuesday, 06/10/08: Adam finds out about the letters and reads one of them to Sam.

Wednesday, 06/11/08: Ruby returns from Hell and Sam tastes demon blood for the first time.

Saturday, 06/14/08: Sam sees Ruby again and sleeps with her.

Wednesday, 06/25/08: Sam wakes up from the 5th nightmare about Dean.

Thursday, 06/28/08: Sam and Adam go on their first hunt together.

Friday, 06/27/08: Adam and Sam return to Bobby's from their hunt. Sam completes his first exorcism. Sam leaves Bobby's.

Tuesday, 07/01/08: Sam completes a double exorcism in Ankeny, Iowa and gains information about a cluster of demons in Florida. 

Tuesday, 07/01/08 - Friday, 07/04/08: Sam and Ruby make love.

Friday, 07/11/08 - Ruby and Sam arrive in West Palm Beach and meet Livia.

Saturday, 07/12/08 - Sam and Ruby arrive in Arkansas and talk to Enzo Fiorello and his father Dante about Dante being possessed by Livia and Livia's talking about Azazel's plans for Sam. Sam decides to be the Boy King.

Sunday, 07/13/08 - Sam tells Ruby about his plan to be the Boy King and begins a mass exorcism on some of Lilith's demons.

Sunday, 07/13/08 - Sam meets Marina and takes her with him as a useful tool for information. He reveals his mission to take over Hell to Lilith's soldiers and lets them go so Lilith will find out.


End file.
